


Cajole

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [860]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony has a hard decision to make about his relationship with Gibbs.





	Cajole

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/08/2001 for the word [cajole](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/09/08/cajole).
> 
> cajole  
> To persuade with flattery, repeated appeals, or soothing words; to coax.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #506 Break-down.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Cajole

Tony walked away. He couldn’t take it anymore. The relationship with Gibbs was breaking down. 

Gibbs kept trying to cajole him to come back, but Tony had done that before and nothing had changed. He couldn’t keep trying anymore. He was slowly dying inside. 

He needed more than Gibbs was willing to give. For both their sakes, Tony had to be the strong one. He had to be the one to walk away. There was no way either one of them would be able to move on otherwise. 

They’d just remain stuck in this painful on again off again relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
